


A Knock at Midnight

by ninjashoes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Garmacest Week, Garmacest Week Day 1, M/M, garmacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashoes/pseuds/ninjashoes
Summary: Day one of Garmacest week: Lovey Dovey Kisses/Reunion~This is nothing good





	A Knock at Midnight

There was a knock at the door. It was quiet, as if the person behind it needed an excuse to run, as if they hadn’t decided whether they were going to commit to knocking just yet, but wanted to try. Maybe it was just because it was late, and there were several people in the monastery trying to sleep.

“Come in.” Garmadon answered, his deep voice sharing the night air with the crickets outside. He knew exactly who was behind the door, but the hour made him dubious. The door slid open, and he turned from his desk. The room was dimly lit by only a few candles, it seemed too late to be using the lights.

Lloyd stood on the other side, shifting his feet.

“Father?” He questioned. Garmadon waved his hand, signaling his son to enter the room. Lloyd closed the door behind him and took a moment to look around his father’s room. It was simple, as he’d imagined it would be.

Garmadon went over to the bed, sitting down and patting the space beside him.

“I don’t imagine you’re here past midnight to just look at my room.” He said. Lloyd shook his head, and sat down, twiddling his thumbs. They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Garmadon didn’t want to be the first to speak. Lloyd had a reason for being there, and he would give him the time he needed to gather his thoughts.

“I’m sorry.” Lloyd starts after a few minutes, his voice hesitant. “For before. I didn’t...”

Garmadon sighed, knowing it would come to this. Lloyd had been gone for 3 years, and even though he was only coming back now to help Ninjago, he didn’t want to be avoided anymore.

“I’ll take full responsibility Lloyd. It wasn’t your fault.” Garmadon said. Lloyd pulled at a lock of his hair by his ear, a nervous tick. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and Garmadon wondered in the beauty of his son.

“That’s not true.” He said, looking at Garmadon. “I shouldn’t have done it, but you…”

“You’ve been gone for three long years, I assume you’ve taken the time to think about it.” Garmadon said, placing his hand on Lloyd’s shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. Lloyd dropped his head again.

“I have, Father.” His voice was stronger, certain. Their eyes met, and Lloyd moved closer. He stopped just short, his eyes asking permission.

Garmadon reached forward, gently cupping Lloyd’s cheek in his hand, pressing forward into a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet, but Lloyd had a look in his eye that the older man had never seen in his son before. He moved forward again, pressing kisses from Lloyd’s temple to his jaw, pulling him closer to him, their chests pressed close together.

Garmadon continued to pepper gentle kisses down Lloyd’s jawline.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” Lloyd said so quietly that Garmadon almost thought he imagined it. “But I won’t be leaving anytime soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I HATE THIS THANK YOU.


End file.
